


Pull-Up

by JReed005



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Daddy Kink, Diaper, FTM, Little, M/M, Other, Pee, Piss, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Wetting, daddy - Freeform, ddlb, pull-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JReed005/pseuds/JReed005
Summary: Cal needs to pee, but Ben won't let him get up.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Pull-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! A few notes:   
> 1\. This work is original characters. I just pulled them out of my brain.   
> 2\. Most (not all) of my works will contain a transgender male because I am one. If that bothers you, then fuck off.   
> 3\. The characters will always be listed at the top of the fic, along with any relevant information  
> 4\. Please leave a comment if you would like to suggest a topic for me to write on 
> 
> Thanks! -J

Characters:  
Cal-Transgender Male  
Ben-Cis Male

Cal lay in bed desperately trying to stay still. He had to pee so bad. He slipped his hand between his legs and held it there holding his breath as he pushed up. His bladder was so full and he had a perfect solution to it, he was wearing a pull-up. 

The problem was, he was terrified of using it. 

His boyfriend, Ben, lay sleeping next to him spooning him. Ben was an amazing boyfriend and recently they had started playing a little bit with some daddy and little stuff. Cal loved it, it made him feel loved and safe. He loved being Ben's little, and Ben loved being his daddy. 

Tonight was the first night they had tried pull-ups. Cal had loved everything before bed. Ben had scooped him up and laid him on the bed and kissed his neck for a while, telling him what a good baby boy he was. He spread his legs and played with Cal’s pussy for a while too, fingering him and teasing him. He then told him what a good boy he was and helped him into a pull-up. They had turned on a movie, cuddled and fell asleep spooning. 

But now it was 2 am. And Cal had to pee. 

This wasn’t unusual for Cal, he usually had to pee in the middle of the night. But Ben had told him when they went to sleep that he wasn’t allowed to get up, Cal had to use his pull-up. But Cal was scared, what if it leaked? His bladder ached, he really had to go. He decided to see if he could get up without waking Ben. 

He had barely moved when he felt Ben's hand wrap around him and pull him back.

“Where are you going?” he said a little groggily

Cal squirmed. “I-I need to pee” 

“You’re wearing a pull-up, Cal. Use it” Ben said a little forcefully. Cal felt Ben's hand move to his bladder and push on it. Cal moaned and squirmed. 

“Oh, you really have to go don’t you baby boy? Why don’t you just let it out?” whispered Ben

“I-I’m scared of leaking…” Cal blushed. He could feel Ben pressing against him from behind. He was only a little surprised to feel Ben's hard cock pressing against his ass. He knew Ben was turned on by anything to do with pee. 

Cal felt Ben press hard on his bladder and Cal couldn’t help it, a little pee squirted out. He whimpered softly gripping Ben's arm tightly squirming. Ben came closer pressing Cal’s bladder and bit his ear gently. 

“That’s it baby boy, pee for daddy. You can do it, pee for me” mumbled Ben.

And that’s all it took, Cal closed his eyes and let go moaning loudly. He flooded his pull-up, cupping himself and grinding against his hand as he peed. 

“O-Oh god yes” he moaned. 

He felt Ben pushing against him a little more, his hard cock against Cal's pull up. Cal panted quietly turned on by how much he had just peed. He was surprised to feel Ben pulling his wet pull-up to the side. Cal started to ask what he was doing when that question was answered. Ben pushed himself forward and his cock slipped into Cal’s pussy. Cal moaned loudly before Ben covered his mouth and mumbled in his ear. 

“Shhhh quiet take daddy’s cock baby boy it's okay let me fuck your little pussy” moaned Ben in Cal’s ear. 

Ben fucked Cal’s wet pussy hard, one of his hands covering Cal's mouth while his other arm was wrapped around Cal, holding him still while he fucked him. Cal reached between his legs rubbing his clit through his pee soaked pull-up. After a few minutes, Cal could hear Ben's breath pick up. 

"Daddy's gonna cum in your pussy baby boy. Take daddy's cum like a good boy" moaned Ben as he thrust himself deep into Cal cumming deep in him. 

Cal moaned loudly feeling Ben cum into him causing him to rub his clit faster through his wet pull up and then cum around him, peeing a little more as he did.

Ben pulled out and kissed Cal's head softly pulling his pull-up back into place. 

“Good boy Cal” Ben mumbled sleepily before falling back to sleep, his arms wrapped around his baby boy.


End file.
